George is Being Elfish and Christ-misses His Family
|image = |caption = |season = 5 |episode = 11 |overall = 91 |airdate = December 14, 2005 |guests = None |writer = Paul A. Kaplan & Mark Torgrove |director = Joe Regalbuto |code = 511 |imdb = tt0759127 |previous = "George Says I Do... More in This Marriage" |next = "George Enrolls Like That" }} George is Being Elfish and Christ-misses His Family is a Christmas-themed episode of George Lopez, the 11th in Season Five of the series, also the 91st overall series episode. Written by Paul A. Kaplan and Mark Torgove, the episode, which was directed by Joe Regalbuto, premiered on ABC-TV on December 14, 2005. Synopsis George tells a little lie to avoid visiting Angie's family for the holidays but regrets it when he spends Christmas alone. Plot summary Vic announces that the Palmero family is having a reunion in Miami, Florida. George doesn't want to go because Angie's family is always making fun of him so, he pretends to call Jack and says that Jack said he has to work on Chrismas Eve. Angie falls for it so George stays home while Angie, Carmen and Max go to Miami. George celebrates by heading to Thirsty's with Ernie. Ernie leaves early to spend with his family. Also, the bar closed early since it was Chrismas Eve so George had to go home. When he got to the Lopez house, he finds Benny stealing his food. George asks her if she can spend time with him, but Benny just went home with the food. George goes to the living room to watch T.V., when he notices a show. He hallucinates that his family was gonna help Santa deliver toys but he decides to stay home. The show ends with George singing a sad song. After the show, George calls an operater and asks for a ticket to Miami. It turns out to be very expensive so he tries to get a cheaper ticket by making a death certificate for Benny so they think he's going to her funeral. The next morning, Angie and the kids return because their flight to Chicago got canceled by storms. The family hugs when George sees Santa's elf who says "Santa, the Lopez family's back together! You can stop the storm in Chicago now." When he realizes George has seen him he yells "CODE RED, CODE RED!!!" A ladder comes down to get him, but it pulls up before he sees it. "You never leave a man behind!" he yells. Starring *George Lopez (Actor) as George Lopez (character) *Constance Marie as Angie Lopez *Belita Moreno as Benny Lopez *Valente Rodriguez as Ernie Cardenas *Masiela Lusha as Carmen Lopez *Luis Armand Garcia as Max Lopez *Emiliano Diez as Vic Palmero Trivia *In George of the Rings, Carmen said that her birthday was in November but, in this episode there was a flashback to when Carmen was a baby and George said that she was only 3 months old and it was December, so she would be born in August ''or September.'' *'Note:' This episode was dedicated in the memory of Richard Pryor at the end of the closing credits. ''Quotes ''Coming soon! Category:Episodes Category:Season 5